The Last Laugh
by LoonyLurvesFred
Summary: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILER It is the night before the last Battle at Hogwarts and Fred and George are supposed to be taking on Doxies, by order of Auntie Muriel. Though Fred and George are a little busy with some brotherly love.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends for I am not J.K. If you thought I was, you should leave now to go have tea with Umbridge.**_

**_AN: This is my first story-fanfiction and I never thought I would write one. Its the night before the Battle of Hogwarts, the night before he dies. I was compelled to write about Fred and George and there last night together. I hope this will honor him. I plan to include a litle brotherly love, which leads up to his final laugh. I am not looking forward to writing George's feelings the time the horrible moment happens, but I will since J.K.R. didn't. (Sobs) I hope you all enjoy, please read and review. :-)_**

The Last Laugh

**Chapter 1**

"It's a bummer Lee's gone. I wish he could've stayed longer. Now we're stuck here with just Ginny, Mom, Dad, Ollivander, and that crazy old woman," said Fred sighing dramatically as he stretched out his legs on an old moth eaten couch.

"Well now we finally get some time to ourselves," George hinted, smiling mischievously as he gracefully sat down on Fred's feet.

Fred tried to pull up his feet and yelled, "Ouch! Get off me you pain in the –"

"Now boys, what are you doing! I can't believe it! You're just sitting there, talking, as if you don't have things to do! The nerve of young men today! You two just barge in here thinking you're right at home, with your rude friend and your fowl mouths and disrespectful attitude! You're supposed to be cleaning the doxies out of the attic! Ginevra at least has helped a bit even though she is a whiney brat. Now hurry along, get moving, you'll be as old as me by the time you finish," said Great-Auntie Muriel, her gray hair falling out of her bun as she hobbled down the old wooden stairs at a remarkable speed.

Fred and George moved out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by her cane. They quickly rushed into the living room, their heads bent towards the floor, ducking out of sight of Muriel's wrath. Instead of being hit by Muriel's cane they ran into Ginny in a head on collision.

"Oi! Watch where you're going! You think you'd be running from You-Know-Who himself instead of dear Auntie Muriel," said Ginny shouting at the twins as she tried to right herself.

Fred was rubbing a now bruised shoulder and George was nursing a hurt calf muttering, "Stupid old cow, she can kill her own doxies. I don't care how old she is."

"What is this racket I hear? Why is Auntie Muriel yelling at you three?" asked a very red faced Mrs. Weasley with one hand on her hip and bowl of mashed potatoes in the other hand.

"Mum she wasn't yelling at me, just these two lousy gits; who haven't cleaned the doxies out of the attic yet. And Great-Auntie Muriel asked them this morning," scowled Ginny maliciously.

"You haven't cleaned out the attic yet! What have you been doing all day in your room playing with fairy dust? Have you listened to anything your father and I said about _listening _to Muriel? She is kindly letting us stay in her house and we _all_ are to follow her rules and that includes you two! Now get a move it!" shouted Mrs. Weasley grabbing her wand from her apron and pointing it at them.

"Come on George let's get out of here before we get killed. If the Order is supposedly the good guys I wonder how horrible the Death Eaters are," said Fred musing as he helped George from the floor, and headed to the stairs slowly in hopes of avoiding Muriel.

"Yeah maybe I'll sign up with them. You-Know-Who can't be worse than that stupid bat," said George as he followed Fred up the stairs.

"I don't see why we have to clean out the attic considering _we_ sleep in here. They don't have to worry about the doxies. Besides I'm rather fond of them, their venom was quite useful," Fred said as he opened the door to the attic, which was littered with junk and one big bed in the middle of it.

"Even though they did give us those nasty boils, they're part of our success," George replied as he carefully maneuvered himself around the sea of cabinets, benches, boxes, and other pieces of odd furniture.

Finally George reached the bed and plopped himself onto it. Fred jumped on top of him with equal enthusiasm. With many ouches, oi's, and a few pricey swear words George managed to push Fred off and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"You didn't have to push me off the bed!" said Fred enraged as he helped himself up onto the end of the bed, far away from George as possible.

"Well you didn't have to jump on me," George retorted back as he crawled over to Fred's end of the bed.

"Yeah well you sat on my feet remember?" Fred said his eyebrow raised and his lips in a tight smile and his face slightly pale.

"What's wrong? You look sick," said George sounding seriously concerned and put his arm around Fred.

"Nothing landed on my darn wrist. It smarts a bit though," said Fred brushing it off.

"Let me see," said George demandingly, his wand out pointing at Fred's chest. "Don't make me use this," he said twirling the wand in his hand, "because I will hex you if you don't give me your hand."

"My hand is at your mercy," said Fred wincing slightly as he moved it to rest on George's palm.

"Oh my, I don't know my own strength," said George with a small grin, which quickly faded at the sight of his twin's face.

"Well now that you're done staring at it I think I'll go get Mum to mend it," Fred said annoyed that George wasn't even sorry for what he did.

George took his wand and jabbed it into Fred's shoulder, "Don't you go to Mum, I can fix this. Besides we're supposed to be cleaning remember?"

"Yeah, well I'm rather fond of my wrist and I don't want it dismembered from the rest of my body," Fred said his temper rising.

At that moment George raised Fred's purplish-blue with a slight tinge of yellow wrist to his lips and gave it a kiss. Fred gave an appraised look at George, who cleared his throat and said, "Now all is well, I'm very sorry for hurting you. Let's get to those lovely doxies."

"As kind as that was of you, my wrist isn't exactly healed, so I'm goin—"

"Oh you want to _mend _the broken wrist! Well be clearer next time," said George smiling and pointed his wand at Fred's wrist and said, "_Episkey_."

George held Fred's hand which suddenly became very hot, and then very cold. Again George brought Fred's hand to his lips and kissed it loudly.

"There you go darling, now we better start on these doxies before dinner," George said with a wink at Fred.

Fred whose white face was now flushed, his red cheeks giving off an unmistakable blush, smiled at George and said, "Thanks. So where did you learn to mend broken bones?"

"Tonks. Remember I told you I broke my ankle outside Ted Tonks's place? Well Tonks mended it for me right outside the front door and I thought the spell might come in handy with this war and all. I'm just glad it worked, that was my first try," George said grinning.

"Darn right you're lucky! What if you severed my wrist from my body? How would you feel then?" asked Fred raising his voice as he walked over towards the corner of the room where the curtains full of doxies lay.

"Right devastated, I don't know if I live with myself anymore. I'd just have to die," George said chuckling as he followed Fred through the maze of old pieces of wooden furniture that had gathered dust inches thick and made the furniture look gray.

A loud voice from below shouted, "Dinner! Hurry up it's getting cold!"

"Oh darn, we can't start on the doxies," said Fred with heavy sarcasm.

"Mash potatoes and beef stew here I come," George said as he closed his eyes and Apparated out of the room.

"Right behind you," said Fred copying George.

"So how are the doxies going?" asked Ginny with am impish smile on her face.

"Wonderful," said George as he helped himself to a plateful of beef stew.

"Absolutely splendid," said Fred with a grin as he piled mash potatoes onto his plate.

"Really, I see why. You left the doxy spray downstairs," said Ginny cheerfully as she poured gravy onto her potatoes.

"Still haven't forgiven us dear sis?" asked Fred irritably.

"YOU HAVEN"T STARTED!" shouted Auntie Muriel as she dropped her fork onto her plate.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING UP THERE?" yelled an angry Mrs. Weasley as she waved her arms widely; her meat at the end of her fork threatening to fly off.

Mr. Ollivander ignored the fighting and busied himself by stuffing a large portion of meet into his mouth.

"Oi! Stop the screaming please! Now let's eat, and yell at them during dessert," said Mr. Weasley at the end of the table smiling sheepishly.

"I agree. Oh, Fred and George I forgive you now," said Ginny happily as she helped herself to more green beans.

Fred and George sighed as they resigned themselves to finishing dinner only to be killed during pudding.


End file.
